


Devility Mafia

by Puck0429



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck0429/pseuds/Puck0429
Summary: Reader witnesses the mafia murdering someone in Devility.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Intro part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solomonman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solomonman).



> Original post (mine): https://foxy-princess.tumblr.com/post/612936469081915392/original-post
> 
> Original idea: https://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com/post/612858397724901376/i-just-thought-of-something-but-wait-have-i-told
> 
> Idea from: http://nyehkochan.tumblr.com  
> Permission from: http://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com  
> Dedicated to: http://solomonman.tumblr.com

You never really expected life to get so chaotic. And neither did they. Of course, their entire life and fortune were build on chaos, but never chaos like this. They knew how to handle chaos, but you? With you they were clueless.  
And all you did, was being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Very cliché, but it's just the way life works. All you did was open one door, one door you weren't meant to open.  
A door leading straight to them.

Your life used to be quite structured. You knew exactly what was going to happen, and when. You woke up at 6 o' clock in the morning and at 7 you were eating breakfast and dressed up for the long working day to come. Even though your morning was pretty much the same to that of many others, your day at work wasn't. You would be at work at 8, sharply, and would leave around 6, sometimes even later than that. Many of your friends complained the moment they worked one second more than eight hours a day, but for you it wasn't unusual to work 11 hours. Work at the office was always very chaotic, everyone yelling and running around because it wasn't going as planned, as always. You were quite surprised that no one ever planned, that it wouldn't go as planned. Perhaps that's what made you so special. When everyone was lost and had no idea how to fix the problems they had encountered, you would move around smoothly through the chaos and find order amidst the panic. You were always able to find a solution. Until now. Now, you were absolutely clueless, and you hated that.

Today was just like any other day. You woke up at 6, got dressed and you might have snoozed the alarm once or twice, ate some breakfast at 7, left the house 15 minutes later to get to the train station and bought some coffee there. Yes, the coffee was okay at best, but you liked it that way. You didn't need everything to be extraordinary good, because how could you enjoy life when you were so focused on making it better than it is?  
Irene, who worked at the coffeeshop every day of the week, greeted you with her every day way too cheery 'Goodmorning'. Of course all she would get from you is some grumbling, because you had lost the ability to talk until you got your sweet cup of morning nectar. You sat down at the far left table in the shop, the one that was the furthest away from the windows and the doors. You hated sitting near the window or the door, because you hated it when people were watching you like were some exotic animal as they passed by. Never the less, your spot was perfect for watching people yourself. You loved looking outside and witnessing all the small things that were happening around you. Like the blond guy with the dirty red jacket running to catch his train. How three girls got out of another, clearly tired from a wild night.  
How he entered the shop in distress, running to the door in the shop leading to the back. He was probably late, again. He, was a blond and tanned guy who worked in the coffeeshop with Irene. In total, you had counted 8 different faces working behind the counter over the past two years, in which you visited this shop every morning. The regulars were the three blond guys, they worked the most behind the counter. The redhead worked quite often too, but in the very early hours of the morning. This was a 24/7 coffeeshop, and you only saw him working when you were very early because of something at work or because you couldn't sleep. Sometimes the Otaku with the purple hair worked behind the counter too. But you had noticed he only works when the others are sick or not able to work. You knew he was an Otaku, because every time you saw him, he was either reading manga, watching anime or buying something anime-like from the internet. You really liked his hair, the colour was really beautiful and extraordinary. You had only seen the sleepy head four times. You didn't even know why he was the only one working, because you never got a chance to talk to him. He always fell asleep right after finishing your order. You always just assumed the others were sick. You had only seen the eighth person once. His breath taking appearance had shocked you. He was tall, had hair as black as the night and his eyes seemed to be piercing right through your soul. His dominant aura had made your confidence smelt alway like snow in the sun, though he was more like a dark night filling you with fear. Even when he greeted you very friendly, your confidence still wasn't restored. And when he smiled, you almost got the feeling he was the blonde's twin brother. His smile was just as disarming as the intilligent guy's.  
You knew most of their names. The very intelligent and interesting blonde, with a very kind and disarming smile, was called Isaac. You once jokingly said his parents must have named him after Isaac Newton, as the blond appeared as intilligent (and virgin) as the famous physician. He never really denied that fact. The cherry-blond was called Alex, his name was written in very beautiful calligraphy letters on his name tag. He was very charming, with very mischievous eyes. He was always flirting with you. You liked him, he was always dressed like a model and you liked that. You didn't like his fake laugh though, you liked it better when he snorted and quickly apologized for it when you made a joke. It felt more real. Then there was the redhead of course. You believed his name was Benjamen, though you could barely read his name on his name tag. His handwriting was horrible. Benjamen was always eating something whenever you were visiting, which made you laugh. He was very friendly, and always asked how you were doing. He was very good at listening too. You had no idea what the Otaku was called, as he only drew anime figures on his name tag. That was until you once asked for his name. His name is Levi. You never got the chance to ask for the sleepy head's name, so just decided to call him Brad. Named after a bull your father once had, as you had seen Brad sleep with a pillow with a cow fur pattern on it. The man you had only seen once was wearing a name tag with handwriting, so delicate and so carefully written, you would think he was an angel. His name was Lucius. So you jokingly asked if his last name was "Malfoy", but he laughed and shook his head. Unfortunately, no. That wasn't his last name. He never told you his last name.  
And then there was the distressed boy. He reminded you of a puppy. Everytime you saw him, you were delighted. Even though he was quite clumsy and you always had to check if he had given you enough change back, you really liked him. You had caught him staring at you quite some times too. He always turned red whenever you did. Just like Benjamen, his handwriting was terrible. So when you tried addressing him with his name, but couldn't quite figure out what the tag said, you just decided to call him Max. 'I like that,' he had said and smirked. You didn't tell him though that you called him this because Max is obviously a popular dog name.  
And today he dropped something as he rushed inside. It was a dark brown square on the white tiled floor. But he didn't notice he had dropped it, and today Irene wasn't there to return it to him. Alex was behind the counter and you expected him to pick it up, but he also failed to notice the so obvious lost object. So you sighed, quickly drank the last drops of your coffee, which was made with a lot of love, pick-up lines, flirtatious comments and sexual jokes, and stood up. You walked to the object, put your coffee cup on the counter and picked the, what appeared to be, leather wallet. It was totally worn-out by obviously being used too many times, but you recognized the model. It was the same wallet you had given to your dad for his birthday this year. How much was he spending that the thing was looking this old? You noticed the time on your watch and realized you had not much time left to return the wallet safely, if you were planning on making it to the train in time. So you quickly entered the backroom of the coffeeshop. It was used as a storage room. There were some high windows, that couldn't be opened, and boxes stacked neatly, all over the place. You couldn't see Max nor Alex in the room. Which was very odd. There wasn't a door in this room, except for the one you had just entered through. What the hell? You frowned. Then you saw it: a wooden cabinet with glass doors, filled to the brink with glass jars containing fancy looking coffee beans and spices, even though they were probably all bought at a cheap place. It clicked right back into place, as if it was some sliding door. You walked towards it and tried finding something you could slide it open with. You glanced over at your watch, cursing under your breath. You didn't have much time left, so did what you do best: performing miraculously well under high pressure. You found a switch behind the cabinet and pressed on it. The door was sliding open slowly, which irritated the hell out of you. The moment the gap behind the cabinet was big enough for you to fit through, you did so and ran down the stairs behind it. After getting down what seemed to be dozens of steps, you reached a black door. The moment you opened it, you realized what a big mistake it had been, to open a door that was hidden on purpose. 

And you screamed as you saw Lucius shooting someone through the head.


	2. Intro part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: HARASSMENT
> 
> Original post (mine):  
> https://foxy-princess.tumblr.com/post/612945180377726976/original-post
> 
> Original idea: https://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com/post/612858397724901376/i-just-thought-of-something-but-wait-have-i-told
> 
> Idea from: http://nyehkochan.tumblr.com  
> Permission from: http://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com  
> Dedicated to: http://solomonman.tumblr.com

You dropped the wallet and everyone in the room looked at you. Lucius, Alex, Benjamen, Brad, Levi, Isaac and Max. They were all staring at you for a mere second. Shocked expressions, mouths open and eyes wide open. Your throat had dried up all of the sudden, the rest of your scream stayed at the back of your throat, never being able to escape. Your heartbeat louder and quicker than ever. You could feel it pumping the adrenalin through your entire body. You had started trembling, every muscle in your body was shaking uncontrollably, enabling you to run away any second. Then Lucius sighed, his face relaxing, but his eyes betrayed him. He was furious. How the hell did this happen? He thought to himself. How did she get down here? Max recognized the wallet, Benjamen dropped the hamburger he was eating, Alex froze, Levi looked up from his phone, Isaac drew his knife behind his back and Brad opened his eyes. 

And just as Max and Lucius were about to say something to you, you ran. 

You ran faster than you had ever run before. Taking two, sometimes three steps at a time, sprinting to the sunlight you desperately desired. The cabinet was now fully open and you got through. Pushing over boxes as you made you way out of the storage. You flung the doors open, taking one giant leap to the door to the station.

There it was. 

The train. 

In one second you were in front of the doors. Quickly pressing the buttons more often than necessary to open the door, you scanned your surroundings. You were afraid they had caught up and the moment the doors opened, you got on the train and almost ran through the train to the end. Pushing past people, quickly apologizing and mumbling hundreds of sorry's. Finally, you reached the end and sat down at the nearest seat. You looked through the window to the shop once more. 

Isaac was standing in front of the shop.

His hands were in his pockets, he was leaning against the pillar next to the door, which supported the roof of the train station, and didn't look like he was even going to try to catch you. But as you made eye-contact with him, you realized he knew exactly where you were. Your heart skipped a beat as fear struck you once more. 

But he didn't know where you worked. 

And the city you were heading to was quite big, they wouldn't be able to find you before you could call the cops. So you closed your eyes as you let your head rest against the back of the seat, being carried away by the slow starting movements of the train. You gave Isaac one last glance as the train drove away. It was then that you noticed something. There was a bag next to him. 

A black, leather bag. 

A bag you had used so many times. A bag that endured it all: coffee spills, red lipstick, more stuff than it could actually fit, heavy rain. You had taken that bag with you everywhere. Everything was is in it. Your ID, your driver's license, your working card to get in the building, your credit card, your house keys and phone. 

So they knew exactly where you worked.

As the fear came back, you started feeling the heat radiating off your body. The heat from all the running and the fear. You tried taking your jacket off, but your hands were shaking too much. You couldn't get a hold of the zipper. Your head got light as well, your view blurry. With irregular breaths you rested your head between your legs, closing your eyes. But the moment you closed them, the image got back. The bang, the light, the blood splattering across the wall. Little pieces of brain on it. The soft thud as the body hit the floor. The empty eyes staring at you in fear. Your scream. Their faces. So you opened your eyes and looked outside, at the landscape shooting past you.

What were you going to do?

Unfortunately, this train only went to one city. So you couldn't hop out in another city so they couldn't find you and you couldn't get on another, as you had just lost everything. 

So you started walking. 

You walked through the city, through parts you had never seen before. Just to get away from the places they were expecting to find you.  
And as you walked through small and dark alleys, taking random turns and not really knowing what you were doing, you bumped into someone.

'Sorry!' you already apogolized. 

You walked a bit back to face the person. 

'Well, well, look who we have here.' the man said.

The man you had bumped into was tall, very muscled and had a long and dirty beard. His long brown hair was in a ponytail, his brows heavy and his eyes small and intimidating. He was dressed in all black leather, covered in tattoos and scars. 

'Aren't you a pretty little thing.' he smirked and you heard some men behind him snicker. 

'I-I was just passing through-' you stuttered and tried to back away. 

But he grabbed your shoulders firmly, pressing his nose in your neck as he inhaled deeply. 

'You smell so nice. Why don't we have some fun?' 

You started trembling again and your entire body was screaming to start running. But you were exhausted by the previous event and the endless walking. So you just closed your eyes and prayed for a miracle. 

'I don't think the lady is quite interested.' 

You heard a deep, warm but warning voice say. You opened your eyes again. Behind the group of men was another group standing. The man who spoke had deep red hair, was very tanned, even taller and appeared more stronger than the man before you. He was dressed in a black suit, with black shoes and a golden watch and earring in his left ear. His face looked very warm and welcoming, but his eyes were looking quite differently. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest, dominance radiating off him. 

Your attacker growled. He knew your savior's intentions and had decided to handle it quickly. So he tried to punch him. You yelled as the man wasn't making any attempt at ducking away. But the mysterious man blocked the punch with his hand and twisted his opponent's arm with a loud and nauseating crack. This lead to a fight between the groups. You heard bones breaking, teeth were flying around and punches were being thrown around. You stumbled backwards, away from the fight. As your back hit a wall, you stayed there. Frozen by the sight in front of you. 

And one more crack. 

Your savior just broke the neck of your attacker. Your stomach started twisting, with the smooth twist of the red head's hands. You kept hearing the crack over and over again as you started sliding to the ground. You didn't even hear the man approaching you, barely felt how he tilted your chin up with his index finger. 

But you came back crashing down the moment his eyes fixated on yours. You could feel his warm breath tickling your face. How his lips were slightly open. A scar in his right eyebrow had taken a little bite out of the hair. Another scar decorated his nose. The pink skin stood out on the brown skin. You raised your hand, softly touching the scar. His face got closer to yours, his lips mere inches away from yours. They were pink and full, and they looked so soft and welcoming to you. Your hand reached his hair, and you slowly let your fingers travel through the red and soft strands. As you realized what you were doing, you snapped back to reality. 

You quickly pulled your hand back and looked away from his face. His breath hitched as you pulled away and he stood up. He had been crouching in front of you. He turned around on his heels, pulled a phone out of his pocket and snapped his fingers. Immediately his men made a half circle around you, shielding you. Now you couldn't be hurt anymore, but you also couldn't escape. You stayed on the ground, between the black plastic trash bags as you tried to comprehend what had happened today. 

You were so fucked. 

You overhead your "savior's" (could you still call him a savior with his men circled around you like that?) conversation a bit. 

'What did the girl look like you were looking for?'  
He shot a glance your way.  
'Yeah, I think I've found her.'  
'Allright, see you there in twenty.' 

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He smiled widely and came walking your way. You tried becoming one with the wall as you tried to back away. But the wall didn't want you, as it stayed hard and did not swallow you. 

'Hello, Y/N!' 

You were about to ask how he knew your name, when he started explaining things to you. 

'My name is Diavolo and my dear friend is looking for you. I heard you had witnessed something you were not supposed to.' 

He offered his hand to you, and as you grabbed it he pulled you off the ground in one smooth movement. 

'I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I must ask. How did you get in that room?' 

He hadn't let go of your hand and he was directing you to a black SUV. The windows were tinted. You didn't quite get his question. How could he know what you had seen this morning? Why did he want you to get in his car? Was it even his car? Why weren't you able to stop him from doing so? Then you started to connect the dots. He knew Lucius. They're both part of the mafia. You had witnessed the mafia killing someone. 

You could be their downfall. 

You realized you were in big fucking trouble as you got in the car. 

'Don't try to escape.' 

Diavolo warned, as you eyed the other door of the car on the left of you. But you already knew you couldn't escape. They would always be able to find you. So you looked up. In front of you was another man. Diavolo had taken a seat next to you and his men got on the car behind his. So this one had been waiting in the car the whole time. This man was also wearing a suit. Also a black one, but with a green shirt and a darker green bow tie. His hair was black, but he had, not very obvious, dark green highlights and the end of a strand besides his face was bright green, like his shirt. 

'Hello, miss Y/N. I'm Barbatos.' 

He introduced himself, his voice smooth like velvet. He looked a bit like a butler, but your gut told you he was way too dangerous to be a mere butler. 

'Why are you telling me your names?'

Diavolo laughed. It was a very warm and loud laugh, like that of a bear. So yes, it scared the hell out of you. Barbatos smiled at you, but you didn't understand. Now you could connect the faces to the names if you went to the cops, couldn't you? 

'For three reasons, my dear. First of all, these are obviously not our real names. Everyone already knows these code names of ours. Most already know to who they belong. So if you would tell the cops what our code names are, they would already be aware of that. Second of all, isn't it rude when we haven't told you our names yet but you don't know ours yet?' 

Diavolo spoke happily. Barbatos bent over and got closer to you. His hands, covered in white gloves, were resting in his lap. 

'And last, but not least, you don't think you're ever getting away, are you?'

Diavolo whispered into your ear, as Barbatos maliciously smiled at you.


	3. Intro part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post (mine): https://foxy-princess.tumblr.com/post/612964166726189056/original-post  
> Original idea: https://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com/post/612858397724901376/i-just-thought-of-something-but-wait-have-i-told
> 
> Idea from: http://nyehkochan.tumblr.com  
> Permission from: http://pridymcprideface.tumblr.com  
> Dedicated to: http://solomonman.tumblr.com

The ride to the place they were bringing you to, was one hell of a ride. Inside your head every little voice decided to scream non-stop and all of your brain cells were running around and putting things on fire as they saw the end approaching. Even though all hell broke lose inside your head, your face was expressionless. You watched how they drove to another ally, one that looked just like all the others. Narrow, dark, black, dirty and smelly. And as every emergency bell was ringing inside your head you asked yourself if this was the reason the cops had such big trouble trying to find the mafia. If every alley looks the same, how the hell were they gonna track down these mob bosses?  
And now as you were sitting on a chair, you were calmy observing the men before you.  
Your hands and feet had been cuffed to the chair, immediately destroying all your chances of escape. So you did what the only thing was you could be doing. Not that you really minded doing this as your last action, before you died.

You were checking out the very handsome men in the room.

Max was sitting backwards on a chair. His legs spread wide open and his arms resting on the back of the chair, he was watching you. He was wearing a white shirt, which accented his muscles underneath his shirt. His orange jacket reminded you of autumn, when the leaves were falling of the trees in so many different shades. His black suspenders and blue jeans made him even more attractive, though they did make him look younger than he actually was. You had seen him in his casual outfit before, whenever he was late for work you would catch a glimpse of it. But you had never seen those yellow shades before. It reminded you of the casino, your father used to wear shades like that to play Poker. Even though the shades didn't really hide your eyes, they looked cool and you could brag about your pokerface.  
Levi was sitting on a red couch, that was in the left corner of the room. His purple hair had a lovely shine in the lights of the room. His vest had some pins with the names of his favorite anime of on it. His sweatpants made him look kinda sloppy. He probably wore those while gaming all night. You knew he was probably a hard core gamer, as you hadn't failed to notice the expensive gamer headset around his neck. With his legs crossed and full attention on his phone, he looked like he couldn't care any less about you. But he did. He really liked you. He loved how you could talk endlessly with him about the anime and manga the both of you liked. He loved how you celebrated his every purchase of some new and rare figurine. He loved your drawings, the ones you left behind for him. Just for him. You made him feel so special and loved. He honestly wouldn't know what to do if you were to be killed in this room. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to stop his brother from killing you. Unlike Max, he wasn't stupid.  
Alex was doing his make-up, and currently was making a really sharp and beautifully winked eyeliner. How did he manage to make such a piece of art with just one flip of his hand? His hair was perfectly in model, just like his outfit. He wore a beautiful white stand color jacket with an adorable and sexy shade of pink shirt underneath. You recognized the black silk scarf around his neck. It was from a brand which created scarves you could also tie around your handbag's handle. His pants were made out of dark red leather and accented his ass. You loved the view of him bent over the table. And just as he lifted one of his feet up, you noticed the red sole under his black heels. This man was wearing Louis Vuitton heels. At least you still recognized one thing about him: his nails painted in pink and lime-green. He honestly couldn't care much about you. Yes, you were a very pretty girl. But just so were many others. And at least they fell for him the moment they saw him. You didn't. And he didn't like that one bit. He caught you eyeing him, so he shot you flirtious wink and you answered him with a faint smile. That made him blush, but luckily his full coverage make-up was doing its job and hid that fact.  
Benjamen was of course eating again. He was eating a delicious looking hamburger and with the sight of that, you almost started drooling. God you were starving. He was wearing what appeared to be a black sports shirt with triangles on them. You could see his muscles very clearly right underneath the shirt. Now you understand why this man is always eating. To be so muscled he must work out a lot and that drains a lot of energy from your body. He was also wearing suspenders around his waist and you just wanted to grab them to pull him close to you. So irresistible. Hist very soft looking blue jacket with fur made it even worse. You just wanted to hug him and never let go. But you just shook your head. His long red hair looked really great in that sloppy man-bun as well.  
Brad was of course asleep. On his cow patterned pillow. His hair was all messed up. And his outfit... Was this man seriously wearing pyjama's underneath what appeared to be a long cotton bathrobe? His pyjama's had, of course, a cow pattern on them and his bathrobe was blue. Wait. Seriously? He was wearing knee high laced brown boots on top of that all. Jesus. You loved this guy already.  
Lucius was wearing a red and black waistcoat with white buttons, which made his broad shoulders and small waist pop out even more. He wore black pants with a loose golden chain belt, just like you would expect from a mobster. He was wearing black leather shoes. Isn't it very difficult to get blood of that? How insufficient. His black suit jacket was hanging on a chair. He was leaning against the table right next to that, with his arms crossed.  
There was a guy in this room you did not recognize. His hair was as white as Max's, but he actually looked intilligent, unlike Max. His hair was shaved on the sides and long in the middle, giving him a sexy 1920's look. He wore a long black coat with a white and golden striped waistcoat underneath it. His pants were black and simple. He had a black hat, like one out of an old detective movie. The only thing that stood out even more than his entire outfit and white hair, were his boots. He was wearing black army boots. Who was this man? You noticed he had been staring at you the whole time and you decided to stare back at him. But eventually, it made you uncomfortable and you looked away. He smirked as you did so.  
Isaac was writing a poem, you noticed. He always had this little notebook full of poems he had written with him, but now you actually saw it open. Isaac was also wearing a suit. A navy one with a lime-green tie and a lighter shade of green shirt. You decided to break the silence and asked him something. 

'Do you mind reading one of your poems out loud for me?'

Every single one of them, except for Brad, looked up and stared at you. Isaac's mouth widened and formed a smile, as his eyes glistened. He clicked his green pen, which he had used to write, and put it on the table. And just as his silky voice spoke the first word of the poem, a door opened.

A pair of shiny black shoes entered first. Then came the long, obviously muscled legs dressed in black trousers. The black suit jacket with the red shirt. One golden earring shining. And two eyes scanning the room, even though his entire face was so jolly, his eyes were not. He knew he owned the room. He was just not going to brag.

'Demon brothers, I have made my decision.'

He spoke, with his voice warm and comforting, yet very manly and bossy.  
Wait you had to get your priorities straight: what did he meant with demon brothers?  
Isaac closed his notebook with one hand and smiled.

'I will kill her, if you want. Seth can get rid of the body.'

Your mouth literally fell open. How could Isaac talk about killing you? He always was so friendly to you and you to him. You almost considered him as a friend. How could he?

'Na-uh, I don't think so mister!'

Max said as got off his chair and pushed it away.

'No killing Y/N, or I'll kill ya, and then everyone in this room including myself!'

He stood in front of Isaac, poking his golden ringed finger into Isaac's chest as he towered above him.

'I could do it as well. At least I would be able to make a statement out of it.'

Brad had woken up and slowly started walking to you, with a sinister smile on his face.  
Why was everyone so excited about killing you?

'No, you won't.'

Diavolo spoke.

'Belphie and Satan won't be killing Y/N. In fact, no one is going to kill her.'

Belphie and Satan wha-

'She will be joining us.'

'WHAT?!'

You all yelled as Diavolo triumphantly looked around the room.

'Diavolo, I know you've been talking about recruiting a citizen for some time, but this obviously isn't-'

Lucius tried to reason with Diavolo, but he was quickly interrupted by him.

'No, I don't care what you think, Lucifer.'

He shot him a glare, and although you couldn't see Diavolo's eyes, his entire attire was telling you that he probably showed Lucius who's in charge.

Wait,  
Lucius or Lucifer?

'Common Dia, ya have to be kiddin'! We're not gonna take care of some stupid girl!'

Max complained and you raised your eye brow. He didn't wanted you dead or near him, what did he want then?

'Who says I want to join you?'

You said, before Diavolo could scold Max.  
Or Lucius. Lucius was looking pretty angry too after Max's comment.

Lucius smiled like a devil as he approached you. He crouched in front of you, between your legs and grabbed your chin firmly with his long and strong fingers. His nails dug a little in to your skin as he stared right into your soul with his brown eyes.

'Did you really think we were going to let you go?'

He spoke softly, his lips delicately pronouncing every word perfectly.

'No, I'm not going to let an ordinary girl ruin everything I've worked so hard for.'

His smile disappeared like snow in the sun, his words turning into a growl.

'I'm not going to let you endanger my family.'

His nails scratched your skin as he suddenly pulled his fingers away from your face and rose up.

'Your family?'

You asked, visibly confused. These men literally looked nothing alike! How could they be brothers?

'We may not be connected by blood, but we are by heart.'

Isaac said coldy, the warm and gentle guy you knew was gone.

'We're the demon brothers and we have earned that name. Unlike the name which you think is mine, which I just made up as a cover for the shop.'

Isaac got closer to you with slow steps, as his malicious smile grew wider.

'This city knows me better as Satan.'

Your eyes widened in shock and your entire body froze completely. You couldn't breath. You had suspected it a bit, but now you knew it was true. These men, they were the real bosses in this city. There were a lot of gangs, but they. They ran everything. Their names were whispered on the streets, anyone who dared to say it out loud was afraid they might hear it. And no one, wanted to summon them. Because everyone knows better than to revoke the wrath of these devils.

You slowly started to connect the dots to eachother.

Brad was Belphegor, a man you would only see once. Because once you've seen him, the cops would find your body scattered through the city.  
Benjamen was Beelzebub, the man who could get anything he wanted. Just one glare and everyone would cower away. No one dared to cross paths with this man.  
Alex was Asmodeus. A man so beautiful, you could only stare at his face in awe while he took everything from you. Your watch, your jewelry, your credit card, your car keys. There was nothing this man couldn't get.  
Levi was Leviathan, a hacker who could get into anything. No bank had a security system that could secure them from him. There were rumors that this man knew exactly what was in area 51. This man had caused the pentagon to panic.  
Max was Mammon. A man who would play dumb in casino's and lose a lot of money, to unexpectedly strike back and come home with four times as much as he had left. You had also hear people talking about him being excellent at robbing any place.  
And Lucius. Lucius was the worst of them all.  
He was Lucifer. The man barely anyone had seen. The man that could get anything done. If he wanted to be president, he would be president. If he wanted to blow up every drug kartel in Mexico, every drug kartel in Mexico would be gone.

You were a dead woman.

'Now, you're going to become a partner of each one of the brothers for a day this week. At the end, you'll decide who you're going to assist for the rest of your life.'

Diavolo said, and proudly smiled.

'Welcome, Lilith, the eighth of the demons.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading 😊😊❤️❤️. After this I'll be continuing with 11 chapters, each dedicated to one of the characters I have introduced and a surprise guest. And of course the final chapter, in which you'll choose a partner! From now on, I won't be describing the boys's outfits, unless they've changed or are making a dramatic entrance like Diavolo. So no worries, the rest of the chapters aren't going to be like this.  
> I hope you will enjoy!


End file.
